The present invention pertains to wire unreeling device and, more particularly, to manual wire unreeling devices which carry a spool of wire and are pulled over the ground allowing the wire to be played out from the spool.
Wire unreeling devices of the general type described above are well known in the art. When laying a string of wire from a spool, such as barbed wire for a fence line, the ground surface which must be traversed is often rough and uneven and the barbed wire itself is often difficult to handle because of its inherently hazardous nature and tendency to uncoil or backlash. Prior art devices which are intended to overcome the foregoing difficulties tend to become mechanically complex and somewhat unwieldly and difficult to manipulate.